


"Will That Be All?"

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Whitehall - three or four weeks earlier





	"Will That Be All?"

Mycroft Holmes, personification of the British Government is ensconced in his private lair beneath the Cabinet Office in Whitehall; simultaneously he reads the latest report on the Korean situation while pondering the implications of that little unpleasantness, the most recent of gunpowder plots, to both involve a member of Her Majesty’s government and threaten the entirety. Lord Moran is singing like a canary, but as yet no-one can recognise the tune. If only Sherlock was more reliable,

He completes his daily round up of the world’s worst, darting between Iraq, Ukraine, Somalia, Syria and Yemen, Zimbabwe, the Central African Republic effortlessly operating in eight languages and six time zones at once until he lands on Serbia. Ahh! Serbia… plenty of unfinished business there.

Mycroft scans the screens that monitor the areas in which he takes special interest, GCHQ, Millbank, Scotland Yard, Chiswick, Baker Street and finally his Fitbit. He sighs and calibrates his carbs, no biscuits with his coffee again. Turning to his assistant he barks the orders for the day concluding with “And convene the inner sanctum, 3pm, Langdale, Porlock and Love, usual drill”

Finished, Mycroft pauses to draw breath.

“Will that be all?” Anthea asks

On the exhale Mycroft waits, undecided, and then he replies, “You might see if you can ascertain why Lady Smallwood is visiting my brother”.


End file.
